story of a virtue and a sin
by cookiescookieseverwhere
Summary: a little story by me. Kindness was captured and she made a deal with her sister Envy. one shot. read and review!


Story of the virtue and the sin

"Let me go!" Kindness cried as two men grabbed by her arm and threw her into a small cage, locking it firmly. "Shut up you little brat!" one of men said to the little green haired girl. "I know who you are, Wrath and Pride." Kindness said as tears rolled down her pink cheeks. "You got that right." Pride fixed his clothes and walked away. "Just shut the hell up!" Wrath angrily walked out of the small room. Kindness began sobbing quietly; she is one of the virtues, one of the most hated virtues to the sins. It was no use to escape; they'll just capture her again.

Heavy footsteps were heard. Kindness looked up a bit, her creamy green locks hiding half of her face. Envy walked towards her, wearing a long dark green dress. She gave her a disgusted look and was about to walk away when Kindness said, "Sister…" Envy turned around. "Why sis, why?" Kindness slowly said between her sobs. "What do you mean?" Envy asked in a gentle voice bending down. Kindness' face was hidden behind her fringe. "Why did you decide to become a sin?" Envy's face quickly turned into a snarl. "You don't get it do you?" Envy's voice was rough and mean. "I was born to be a sin, mother always liked you more than me, and she knew that one day I was going to be like this." "That's it?" Envy was surprised by her answer. "What's it?" "Just because mother liked me better you? Just because what she said about you? And I thought you were better than that." Envy's anger rose but was not shown on her face. "I loved you sis, I always thought mother's words won't let you down, but look what you became." "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Envy roared with anger. "There is no point denying it." Envy's voice was heard through the whole building. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I hate you! I never thought I would have a sister like you!" Envy stormed out of the small prison.

Hot wet tears rolled down Envy's face _**why am I crying?**_ She tried to stop but the tears just kept on pouring. Envy stormed into the living room and found Greed reading a book. As soon as Greed saw Envy, she dropped her book down and walked towards her. Greed hugged her tightly while stroking Envy's dark green hair. "It's alright, I know how you feel." Envy started to cry loudly who buried her face into Greed's golden dress. "I love you Envy, you are like a sister to me." From that Envy cried louder. "I want you all to myself." Greed said in a calming gentle voice.

Days past since the incident with Envy and Kindness. Sitting in the cold damp cell, kindness hugged her legs tightly to her chest. Envy hadn't visited her since that day. Kindness knew she was still calming her nerves down. She knew her sister well… Envy is still her sister no matter what. "Let me see her!" a female voice came from outside. "No Envy!" another voice was heard. "I need to see her!" Kindness heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. "Fine, have it your way." Envy stopped and looked behind the iron bars. "Hello sister, how's your day?" Envy asked sarcastically. Kindness didn't answer. "How about we make a deal. If you want to be free and want me to love you again, you have to become one of us." Kindness was shocked to hear it. Her? A sin? Kindness knew she would say no, but come to think of it, she might change her mind. "I'll give you one day to think about it." Envy walked out and left Kindness in her cell again.

Envy woke with the morning sun and knew today was important. Envy told everyone her deal with Kindness, and they all agreed. After about an hour of effort to actually wake Sloth up from his bed, they all got ready and walked to the cell. Kindness saw them marching towards and she immediately got up. "So, have you decided?" Kindness didn't say a single word, but with a nod. "Do we have a deal?" Kindness did not hesitate. "I'll become one of you." Envy's face lit up and opened the iron door. "Welcome sister." Kindness ran towards her sister and hugged her tightly, that when Envy felt a stab of pain shot through her and she fell to the ground lifelessly. "I'm sorry sister…" Kindness mumbled. The rest of the group look at her in shock as she held up the white glowing dagger. "She will not die; my sister will be reborn to another body, but you have to find her. And for that I know I'll also pay a price." Kindness grabbed another knife from her back. The dagger was glowing a dangerous red. "I'll go with her, and I know we will be twins again." Without hesitation Kindness stabbed herself in the chest and also fell lifelessly to the ground.


End file.
